


Birthday Foot Party (Naruto, Kiba X Shikamaru)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Domination, Foot Fetish, Foot Sniffing, Gay, Gay Sex, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Threesome, Yaoi, boy feet, male feet, naruto - Freeform, naruto feet, soles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Naruto and Kiba get Shikamaru the best birthday present ever: They let him worship their feet.





	Birthday Foot Party (Naruto, Kiba X Shikamaru)

Naruto Shippuden

Yaoi / NSFW

Naruto, Kiba X Shikamaru

 

Naruto and Kiba just finished their training as they remembered something. 

“Hey doesn’t Shikamaru have his birthday today? Naruto asked. 

“Oh you are right! But I’ve heard that nobody is coming to his birthday party. Not even his parents can celebrate with him because they are currently on a mission.” Kiba answered sadly. 

“That’s awful!” Naruto said shocked , “we have to give him the best birthday present ever! He’s such a good friend after all and he has helped us so many times.”

“True Naruto, but what can we give him as birthday present?” Kiba asked.

“I don’t know man…I really do not know that much about Shika.” Naruto answered. 

After some minutes of silence Kiba got an idea: “Naruto? What if we give him something more personal? Like something sexual?”

Naruto answered: “You know what? I don’t think that’s a bad idea at all! Do you know what kind of stuff he is into?”

“I have heard that he has a foot fetish.” Kiba answered with a little smirk. 

“Oh ho ho I know what you are going for.” Naruto said also smirking , “we will finally give him his opportunity!”

“Yeah we will allow him to worship our feet as long as he wants to!” Kiba said grinning. 

Naruto and Kiba then headed to Shikamaru’s home. The door was open and nobody was at home. 

“He probably was so sad about his awful birthday that he forgot to close the door, poor thing.” , Kiba said. The boys walked in and sat on layed on the bed , waiting for Shikamaru to come home. 

30 minutes past and finally Shikamaru entered his house. 

“Oh what? Guys? What are you doing here?” Shikamaru asked confused.

“We will be your birthday present!” Naruto answered with a smirk. 

“Eeh…what do you mean by that?” Shikamaru asked blushing. 

“We will dominate you with our feet for the whole night” Kiba said. 

“Oh really…? I don’t know about that , I’m kind of nervous…” Shikamaru answered. 

“Oh there is no need to be nervous. You don’t need to do anything , just enjoy, haha” Naruto said grinning. 

Naruto and Kiba were laying on Shikamarus big bed , their feet at the end of the bed. 

“Come here and take our shoes off , we know you want it.” Naruto said putting his hands behind his hand. Kiba did the same giving Shikamaru a smirk. Shikamaru didn’t answer , he just got on his knees and crawled to their feet. 

He touched Naruto’s right foot and blushed. He then started to take the shoe off. His heart started beating faster than ever before as Naruto’s big musky foot was right in front of his face. He moaned when the smell reached his nostriles. 

“You are lucky , we were training the whole day , so our feet are extra sweaty today” Kiba said with a smirk. 

Shikamaru then took Naruto’s other shoe off and both of Kiba’s. Now the two boy’s were laying barefoot in front of Shikamaru. Shikamaru was already hard because of the smell their feet had to offer. 

“Come on , what are you waiting for?” Naruto asked, “Start to sniff!”. 

Shikamaru obeyed and started to smell Naruto’s foot , starting at the heel. Shikamaru moaned at the amazing smell. He then ran his nose up Naruto’s sole , now sniffing the middle of his sole. Shikamaru groaned as he moved to his toes and started to sniff them. 

“Fuck yeah, this smells so fucking good!” Shikamaru said burying his nose in between Naruto’s toes.

Shikamaru kept sniffing the boy’s toes for a a couple minutes , his cock getting harder everytime he took a whiff. 

“Now the other one.” Naruto said with a smirk. Shika didn’t hesitate and pushed his nose into the soft sole of Naruto’s other foot. Shikamaru moaned at the amazing smell as he started to rub his own cock through his pants. 

“Oh fuck you are excited , aren’t you?” Naruto asked with a horny smirk. Naruto then grabbed Shikamaru’s nose with his toes and squeezed it a bit ,“Fuck yeah inhale deeply!” , Shikamaru took a big whiff of the musk , his whole body shivering.

“Fuuuck!” Shikamaru groaned as he rubbed his cock through his pants. 

“Ok now my feet!” Kiba said and put both of his feet in Shikamaru’s face. Shikamaru moaned and started to smell Kiba’s feet. Kiba rubbed his feet all over the boy’s face. Shikamaru groaned as Kiba rubbed his musky feet on his face , inhaling the smell. 

Naruto got to the edge of the bed and put both of his bare feet on Shikamaru’s bulge. Shikamaru groaned heavily when Naruto started to rub his dick with his feet trough his pants. His toes massaged his cock. Shikamaru moaned and sniffed Kiba’s pads. Shikamaru was in heaven, he thought it couldn’t get any better.

The boys continued in this position for good 5 minutes. Naruto and Kiba also got really horny by this time. 

“Ok Shika take your clothes off and lay on the bed.“ Naruto said. Shikamaru obeyed and layed naked on the bed. Naruto and Kiba also took all of there clothes off , except for their boxers. Then they also got on the bed , standing near Shikamaru’s head. 

Naruto and Kiba both put one foot in his face and let him sniff them for a couple minutes. They squeezed his nose with their musky toes so he could inhale as deep as possible. When he sniffed all the musk out they switched feet and let him smell them. Shikamaru groaned sniffing the boys’ feet. His cock was already leaking pre cum. 

“Now lick them!” , Naruto said. Shikamaru immediatly started to lick their soles moaning at the amazing taste. He licked and sniffed their toes. He licked their heels and kissed their big soles. He even sucked on every toe. 

He enjoyed the smell and taste so much that he started to pump himself but Naruto kicked his hand away from his dick “Ah,ah,ah, Shika, bad boy. That’s my job” Naruto said and sat on his dick. 

Shikamaru moaned loudly. “Fuck yeah, you like that!” Naruto said and started to move his ass back and forth. Shikamaru groaned heavily as his cock was rubbed between Naruto’s ass cheeks. The soft fabric of the boxershorts making it feel even better. 

Shikamaru’s moans were interuppted when Kiba shoved his foot in his mouth. He could still smell the musk of his foot while he licked Kiba’s wiggleing toes in his mouth. Naruto continued to rub his ass against Shikamaru’s hard dick while Shikamaru continued to suck Kiba’s toes with all his might. Naruto then got a little rougher with the dick rubbing , which made Shikamaru moan even louder. “Fuck it. Suck my fucking cock!” Kiba said and took off his boxers. He then took one of Naruto’s shoes and put it to Shikamaru’s nose. 

“Sniff!” Kiba ordered with a smirk and got on Shikamaru’s pecs so Shikamaru’s face was between his legs , right at Kiba’s fat cock.

“Suck my dick while sniffing Naruto’s fucking shoe!” Kiba ordered and Shikamaru obeyed. He deep throated Kiba’s huge dick and moaned at the amazing musk Naruto’s shoe had to offer. Kiba fucked Shikamaru’s face for a couple minutes , he sometimes took out his cock and just rubbed it all over Shika’s face. Both boys moaned heavily.

After some minutes both Shikamaru and Kiba started to moan non stop and finally came. 

“FUCK YEEESSS!!!” both boys moaned and sprayed their thick white cum. Shikamaru cummed in Naruto’s boxershorts and Kiba cummed all over Shikamaru’s face. Kiba took his musky boxer’s and cleaned Shika’s face with them. 

“Oh come on , boys! That’s not fun! I didn’t cum yet!” Naruto said angrily. 

“But well I have an idea.” The fox boy said with a smirk and took off his dirty boxershorts, exposing his big hard dick.

Naruto pushed both boy’s off the bed and layed down , putting his hands behind his head. 

“Ok who wants to ride first?” , Naruto asked smirking at the boys. Kiba and Shikamaru stared at the big,fat,hard cock. 

“Fuck yeah, me!” , Kiba said and jumped on his dick. 

“Fuuuuuuuck!!! Yeaaahhhh!!!” , Kiba and Naruto moaned. Naruto’s fat cock felt amazing inside of Kiba’s ass. Shikamaru was at Naruto’s feet and sniffed them as he pumped himself, he just couldn’t get enough of his musk. 

The boys continued fucking for the rest of the night and Shikamaru was able to try all of his foot fetish fantasies he ever desired. 

It was Shikamaru’s best birthday ever! 

 

The End


End file.
